This invention relates in general to electrical connectors and deals more particularly with an improved field terminable modular connector.
Increasing service cost and cost savings incentives afforded users of telecommunication equipment who install and service their own inhouse systems has created an increasing demand for improved telecommunications accessories which may be installed by persons having ordinary skill. Further, current art generally requires that insulated conductors terminated by electrical contacts of IDC type be snipped or cut to proper length before final insulation displacement setting.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved modular connector assembly for installation in the field by a person of ordinary skill and which does not require special tools or equipment for installation. A further aim of the invention is to provide an improved field terminable modular connector assembly of IDC type for terminating a cable with a high degree of integrity and which does not require that the individual insulated conductors which comprise the cable be trimmed to predetermined length prior to termination.